City Hall (GTA IV)
City Hall is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in the southern region of Algonquin, Liberty City. Description City Hall is bordered to the north by Emerald Street (Little Italy and Suffolk), to the west by Union Drive West (Castle Garden City), to the south by Barium Street (The Exchange), and to the east by Columbus Avenue (Chinatown). It serves as the government seat of Liberty City and, as such, is a center of political activity in the city. The neighborhood serves as the civic center of not only Algonquin, but the entirety of Liberty City. It's home to the mayor, Julio Ochoa, of course, and the neighborhood is primarily commercial and governmental in nature, but a few residential sectors exist along its eastern face, while the centerpiece of the district is a delta-shaped park bordered by Liberty Lane, Emerald Street, and Denver Avenue. City Hall's most prominent landmarks includes a low-rise town hall at the northern edge of the park, and a towering municipal complex to the east, which is distinguished by its street level central arch and cylindrical crown. Both buildings are presumed to house the city's administrative organizations. The Civic Citadel, located on Liberty Lane between Diamond and Calcium Streets, is a major attraction, as well as a shopping destination with many stores present in its ground concourse. City Hall Hospital is on Union Drive West, however it's the only one in the city that's not used for restoring health and is inaccessible. Influences City Hall is a very detailed, accurate imitation of Civic Center, Manhattan. Landmarks duplicated in the district include New York City Hall, the Manhattan Municipal Building (located across Denver Avenue from the park), the Civic Citadel (Woolworth Building) looming the background, and the delta-shaped New York City Hall Park, which imitation forms the heart of the district. 26 Broadway (Standard Oil Building) (simplified and reduced in size, with the crowning roof in the game's rendition also noticeably toned down and featuring only stepped layers in place of a pitched roof), 250 Broadway and 253 Broadway are also reproduced and incorporated into the district. Places of Interest *Algonquin Municipal Building *City Hall Hospital *City Hall Park *Civic Citadel *233 Liberty Lane Businesses *Lombank *Miss T *Panoramic *Ranch *Rimmers *Schmidt & Priss Transportation The Liberty City Subway system serves the neighborhood. The City Hall station, located at the intersection of Denver Avenue, Liberty Lane, and Calcium Street is served at all times by the K/C Algonquin Inner Line. A second station, Feldpsar is located in the northwest corner of the neighborhood on Union Drive West, between Frankfort Avenue and Emerald Street. Feldspar is served at all times by the A/J Algonquin Outer Line. Prominent Role in Missions City Hall is featured in the mission "Entourage" in GTA IV, where Gravelli asks Niko to stay in convoy with a bunch of City Hall cars to take the government member Bobby Jefferson to a meeting at the city hall building where he gives a speech against gang problems in the city. The convoy is ambushed by a group of Russians, and Niko has to protect Bobby. Trivia * In the GTA III—GTA Vice City Stories rendition of Liberty City, a City Hall similarly based on the New York City Hall building exists on the northern edge of Belleville Park in Staunton Island (the equivalent to Manhattan in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). Gallery Navigation Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Government Category:City Halls